grimm_almariafandomcom-20200214-history
Hanketsu
}} Hanketsu Kōri (Pronunciation) is a travel guide from Almaria's outer skirts and part of the Abyss Paradox. He travels with his loyal boar companion Antyla. His familiar is Mantle.Grimm Almaria - Hanketsu Appearance Describe appearance. Personality {Calm} - An air of soothing calm surrounds his presence, it's what people normally notice first when interacting with him. Hanketsu easily stays calm under pressure, in his mind, being emotional as a majority, is what truly hurts people. This isn't to say he is without emotions completely. No, perhaps, although he believes he can't feel fear, he is more afraid of emotions than anything. If only he had the desire to fight for such emotions, *once again*. {Naive} - Although in many ways, he seems cool headed and intelligent, in reality he really does share the simplistic naivety that a dog would have. He isn't ignorant to most things, but does get confused over topics that intrigue him. Most things he is naive about, is the culture and standards of new people, and whether what actions he takes are deemed evil, or good to such people. {Indifferent} - Good things done to him, bad things done to him, Hanketsu finds most things balanced. It's hard for him to overreact to most things. Although, his indifference shifts if he has grown loyal to someone, yet another strong trait in him. He regards statements such as "The needs of the many out way the needs of the few", in a very literal sense. Mainly, he witnesses everything in quiet, relaxed curiosity, without taking sides. Well, mostly. {Cold} - He finds no need to be responsible for others he does not personally know. Mainly, his view on most situations is with curiosity, that's it. It isn't out of selfishness, as he simply can't easily feel empathy. He is a wild animal, after all. He will figure out for himself whether someone is actually worth the energy needed to further investigate someone's problems. It may seem rude, but this intuition helps him weed out the people wanting help for easily solved problems. Although, he finds most things interesting enough to break out of this trait completely. {Loyal} - Someone might think because of his difficulty with understanding others, and his overall indifference to most things, that it would be impossible for Hanketsu see feel something as strongly as loyalty. Yet you would be very wrong. Many of his morals and ways of life stem off his basic instincts as a wolf. Loyalty being very important, and even an overpowering feeling. Even he can't explain how he chooses to be loyal to someone, it could happen easily, or take years of trust. But once it is earned, you will have a true guardian by your side. {Protective} - Once Hanketsu has formed loyalty with someone, his protectiveness quickly rises above reason. Yes, reason, just as he is otherwise indifferent to emotions, so is he with rational thought that would come with emotional thinking. Whether a situation is dangerous or not, doesn't mater if it pertains to someone important to him. The easiest way to understand Hanketsu, is to simply think of him as an almost impossible to train guard dog. He reacts the way he thinks is appropriate. Whether the guy who threw an insult at one of his friends, deserved to get his arm broken.....well, good luck trying to make him understand what was wrong with that. {Unpredictable} - Although with all his other traits, unfortunately, he is not such a simple man to predict. His calm, almost emotionless personality, at times is the most dangerous side you could see with him. As there is no telling if he deems a situation must turn to anything violent, or otherwise not completely morally sound. At heart, his protective trait is really what sets this one off. As unbeknownst to him, he may go too far in order to protect someone he has come to understand is important to him. In other ways, he can act very kind and outright silly in other situations. He's one fluffy example of a mixed bag. {Shameless} - Literally speaking, this guy has no shame at all. After all, being shameful of something is normally connected to an overall sense of embarrassment, or high sense of emotions, which Hanketsu just simple can't express easily. He may frequently embarrass people around him, but simply react to such things with slight confusion, but mainly more quiet indifference. Just be careful taking him out to social gatherings. {Curious} - A lingering and quite overpowering trait Hanketsu has always seemed to have. This trait replaces a lot of the natural emotions most others feel, even in inappropriate situations. Unfortunately due to his incapability to act with shame, those situations can be many. His indifference normally interrupts this part of his curiosity trait, but he finds himself curious about how others react when feeling emotions. Frequently studying people like they are intriguing puzzles he knows he can't solve. His attention span for most things is very short. But you can control this with food most of the time. {Goofy} - A bit of a secretive side to this canine, but an enjoyable side none the less. As his personality as a whole can be narrowed down to an intelligent puppy, this trait makes a lot of sense. He can often be seen by his closer companions doing weird things, mainly out of his curiosity to learn about things. Trying on a dress to see if the colours match his eyes? Why not. Climbing on the roof just to stare at someone? Sounds fun. Chase butterflies in order to see if they are actually fairies? Definitely normal. In simpler terms, he's never boring to be around if you are able to see get access to this side of him. Abilities * {Soul of Ice} - An old feeling, rooted deep within in his soul. Though, something felt as if at some point, this part of him was gone for a long time. Hanketsu's main magic stems from the element of ice. Like growing frost, if the situation calls for it, this magic allows Hanketsu to grow ice around his arms and legs, and form them into weapons. He can also form it into streamed attacked, encasing his targets. Or, changing the structure of his ice, like creating snow. * {False Eye} - Underneath the veil of his blinded left eye, rests an eye that is not so blind to other things. This eye is purple in color, the different shades inside it shifting like ink dancing in water. Inside the shapes show any lies or disguises that may mask the truth of the person that is being watched. A nifty way for Hanketsu to judge a person. Although this ability seems perfect for Hanketsu to weigh a persons honesty, it isn't as if he can constantly use it. This ability can cause headaches and confusion to the user if used for too long. The effectiveness of this ability is also tested depending on the targets aether flow. The stronger the person, the more difficult and dangerous it is for Hanketsu to see into them. * {Cloaking Mist} - Unlike any natural form of mist or fog, the mist that Hanketsu can conjure does not dissipate over time. As a spell, it must be dispelled by its' caster. This is a defensive form of magic, with no offensive capabilities. When in use, this thick fog spreads far and wide, and cloaks Hanketsu's form from anyone's vision. However, this only dissolves his body from the sense of sight, not from smell or hearing. It isn't a foolproof spell by any means. To cast this, Hanketsu breathes in the air around him, then exhales outwards through his mouth, the fog expanding for as short or as long as his outward breath ends up being. Strengths - Weaknesses ✔ Physical Strength ✔ Sense of hearing & smell ✔ High Stamina ✔ Quick Healing �� Fire �� Sensitive Feet �� Poor Vision �� Bright Lights �� Blind Instincts Likes - Dislikes Extra * Plays the pan flute masterfully, example of what and how he plays * Although as a whole, Hanketsu cannot feel many emotions strongly, especially anger, it seems that sadness can easily take over the wolf in specific cases. Often also growing confused. References }} Category:All pages Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Paradox